The Last Quest
by dejai80
Summary: Set 10 years after the finale, Alion goes looking for Morrigan.


**[Last Quest**

His hand gripped the side of the cliff as the rest of him hung like a paper doll in midair. Below him was nothing but clouds and a precarious drop. The grip was tenuous at best, and with every second his fingers slipped. Certainly it did not help his predicament that winds howled at his face and stung him like a hornet nest.

"Aargh! You fucking piece of …snow!" he screamed but his voice came up short, the sound frozen even before it left his lips. Trying to evoke calm, he breathed deeply for a second and pulled himself with one arm. His muscles screamed with utter pain as his right arm tried to pull the 190 pound Grey Warden from certain death. _This is not going to work. _Seeing that there was a stone edging out the mountain like a fat wart, he swung his left around and managed to get a grip. From there, it was the simple task of crawling up the side of the mountain like a damn spider.

"Oof." He let out, his body falling on the mountain edge, and then he began slipping again as he lay on ice. "Oh no no no no.." He stabbed his sword into the ground, and gave a strong heave to stand back on his feet. _"_Maker's breath that was close." he said to himself.

The Grey Warden shook the snow off and began his climb of _Frostback Mountain, _such a simple name for such a colossal thing. The bastard did not merely touch the sky but stabbed it like a sword into heaven's belly. The mountain was alive, the Grey Warden was sure, and its sole purpose in its miserable existence was to kill him with snow and hail. The thick fog and snow would cover the trail so that one misstep would result him falling off the edge to a very messy death.

But the Grey Warden had no choice but to make this journey for he knew that Morrigan was close.

_Damn Morrigan. _

The thought of her and the cold shivered his bones, and his teeth chattered together like crazed monkeys. He wrapped his arms underneath his wool cloak and edge forward, one careful step at a time. _Damn, Damn, Damn Morrigan. Why did he listen to her…that witchy woman? _

A decade ago, the night before the onslaught, she had come to him with a proposition. It had been explained to him that a Grey Warden had to slay the Arch-Demon. That came as no surprise for that is the duty imposed on a Grey Warden. Recruited fresh out of the Circle of Magi under the short apprentice of the Duncan, he had sworn to uphold that duty. But whoever that was to slay the Arch-Demon would also die instantly .

This was not welcome news to the Grey Warden. It pained him to admit, and it went against ever hero story written by scribes, but he never actively sought his death for some heroic purpose. Damn it, he _liked _living, facts obviously to the contrary as he had undertaken a near suicidal quest. Alion did not join the Grey Warden out of some sense of duty. Rather, it allowed release from the Circle of Magi , from the watchful eyes of the Templars. To be perfectly honest, he wanted to see sights, meet people, and use his magic. Alion wanted to breathe the fresh air and not have Templars looking at him like he was going to explode into some deranged blood mage.

Then Duncan, his recruiter and captain died soon after, leaving Alion holding the standard of the Grey Warden. Alion became wholly responsible for cobbling together an army of Golems , dwarves and elves to fight the damn darkspawn.

And of course in that makeshift team was Morrigan. Beautiful, deadly Morrigan.

She told him that fateful night, a silhouette beside the fireplace that she could save his life. If he was to lay with her, that child they created would take the soul of the Arch-Demon and he would be saved. It was a tempting offer that he took faster than he cared to admit. Really, it wasn't a fair offer. Sleep with me and your life will be saved, else you die. Quite simple actually.

He did not comprehend that when Morrigan told him that he could never see her again, she meant it.

Snow slapped his face and he spit out dirt. He again fell back but was able to get his bearing "Frag you, you stupid mountain." _Great, this is how the mighty Grey Warden was going to die, mauled to death by snow and dirt. They'll put a tombstone, here lay the Grey Warden, dirt his mortal enemy. _

He continued onward.

******

The warmth of the fire wrapped Allister like a soft blanket fighting off the cold. _Ah, to just sleep here and forget all worries. _They had made camp after another bloody fight running some errand for some organization so they could gather up coin to pay the armies. _Bloody hell, how the mighty Grey Wardens have fallen. Might as well given us a beggar cup while they were at it. It would suit our role perfectly. _

He was happy, relieved that Alion ran this operation. Allister had one role, fight and make light conversation but Alion made the choices. Some may have chided Allister for a lack of initiative, but a man has to know his limits. He did not want to be in a position of power. Those were for men with ambition. Allister simply had no desire for power nor had the requisite ambition. He quite liked being happy.

And all would be well if Wynne wasn't staring at him with a look that curdled his stomach. _Ah, she reminds me of my mother. Or if I remembered my mother, that's how she might have looked. _

"An apostate Allister. An apostate."

Ah, here it was with the apostate again. They had rescued Wynn when the Circle of Magi was overrun with demons and vile creatures. With Wynn's aid, they had saved the remnants of the circle and defeated some crazed blood mage. Now she was in their camp and was having a difficult time adjusting to Morrigan. Which was not terribly unusual, since no one got along with Morrigan, but Wynn was more than just agitated. And she was talking it out on him like a hammer to the nail.

"Yes, Wynn I know she was an apostate. "

"_Was an apostate? _Allister, she is an apostate. You do know the definition of an apostate do you not?" Wynn asked, obviously cross. Her expression was graver in the moonlight, and he felt about 2 feet tall.

"Yes, I know that."

"Do you? An apostate is a mage who is not part of the Circle of Magi." Wynn interrupted.

Allister sighed. "Yes, I am aware of that. I did train to be templar you know."

"Did you now? Then you know that apostates are to be captured or killed by the Templars?" She was clearly upset and had directed it at him. Dressed in her red mage robes, she looked intimidating. _Great Allister, you can tell all your grandchildren how you were cowed by an elderly woman. Right after the story about the bunny that took your lunch money. _

Allister threw his hands up in the air hoping for some type of sympathy. "Wynn, what am I supposed to do? I am a Grey Warden, no longer a templar, in case you had not noticed. I can't just- well smite her and hole her up in some prison."

Wynn shook her head, her grey hair moved a little despite being tied tighter than a bun. _Ah, cinnamon buns would have been delicious. He missed those the most, especially from the kitchen of the Chantry, where…_

"Allister!"

"Yes, yes. Apostate, bad, you want me to spite her, call upon the Maker and show vengeance. That's all good and well but I'm not leading this outfit, HE is. I fight darkspwan." He stated confidently.

"Wonderful, that you eschew responsibility so easily. Tell me Allister, are you going to take up baking so that when you face the Arch-Demon, you can throw your hands up in the air and say it is not your duty because you are now a baker?"

"I..what? A baker? Maker's breath, that would be wonderful. Cinnamon buns for life."

"Young man, humor does not hide your lack of responsibility. I am very disappointed in you." Wynn said hotly as she walked off to her tent.

Damn, but he felt 1 foot tall now.

****

Finding a hospitable cave in Frostback was a fortuitous occurrence. He hoped that it didn't tumble down upon him from some rogue avalanche. Being crushed into a bloody mess by rocks or suffocated by a lack of breathable air was hardly the way he wanted to die. It would not be heroic, though death sometimes was death no matter how you looked at it.

Outside the cave, the sky was pitch black with the cold creeping in, painful as knives. The winds had quieted down and there was a stillness in the air. Of course, some nature sympathizers would have found the stillness to be very serene. _Bah! _What did they know? He knew nature was never peaceful for if there was peace, there was trouble. Besides, the stillness was hardly quiet, the lack of noise was loud as any city.

Exhausted, weary, he was in no shape to perform magic and any use of it would make him weaker and colder. But he was cold so he had magically started a fire and the fire blazed weakly. _Not the smartest idea Alion, like lighting a match underwater. _

In the camp when they were fighting the Arch-Demon, his crew of misfits would sit around the fire, and the warmth from the camaraderie and laughter would comfort Alion must more than the flames. He remembered Allister with his easy humor, Lelina with the signing, and the dwarf with his ribald jokes and silent farts. Here, there was no such hope instead he felt loneliness grasp in the dark night. Plus it was just so boring. _Maker, I could not have fought the darkspawn myself. I would have died of boredom. _

Those relationships had changed after the win over the Arch-Demon. He was accused of crimes he committed in necessity, pacts made with demons made at a time of great peril. Now they judged him for it, some even called for his execution, though the king, Allister, pardoned him of all crimes. Still, he missed them all, their old group of misfit wardens. And Allister had turned into a damn fine king, especially the blanket pardon. Best kingly decision ever though Allister never spoke to him again.

But he missed Morrigan most of all.

_Morrigan. _He thought of her as he played with the gold ring on his finger. She gave the ring to him during their quest and had told him that with it she could find him no matter where he was. When asked if it worked to find her, she was unsure.

Well, it worked. He actually physically felt her, like the ghost of a familiar presence. Every day, since she had disappeared, he was reminded of her and what he had lost. He felt her emotions and while at times it was comforting like an old loved one's portrait, it was also a harsh reminder of everything he had lost. They had shared more than a kiss during those days, and this ring and its powers smacked that truth in his face every day. It drove him to the edge of insanity, yet he could not throw the ring in to some pit of hot lava for it was his last connection to her.

_Grey Warden you have become utter sap. A squishy sap, as Shale would say. _

It was during these nights he had asked himself the same questions, _why did she leave? Did she ever love him? _And every night a different answer would come. Some nights he would be filled with cold indignation and proclaimed to himself that as a matter of pride that he would no longer pursue her. He was no school boy smitten with puppy dog love. He was a _Makerdamn_ Grey Warden. But then he would remember a night spent under the stars, the surprising softness of Morrigan, and he would weaken like butter in flame.

_He was a sap. _

And what if he was to find her? She told him quite forcefully that he was not to look for her, that it was not a _good idea_. Was it a warning? And what would she do to him if he found her? Perhaps she'd turn him into a toad. He doubt he'd put that much of a fight. Whatever power he once had was weakened considerably.

He chuckled. Perhaps toad's have Arch-Demons as well. A Grey Warden toad. It would not be so bad, he thought, as he closed his eyes and went to the Fade. Maybe he could be known as the Slayer of Flies.

_******_

Allister woke with a start and walked out of his tent. It was still dark out and he saw the rest of the outfit shambling around awkwardly. In the distance he could hear two voices, _yelling at each other? _He shot a look at Alion's tent, but there was no movement.

"What in the Andraste's ashes is going on?" he asked Lelina who was staring at the source of the commotion. Lelina intrigued him with her red hair and emerald eyes, a classic beauty that reminded him of silk and other pretty soft things, like pillows. But he lacked the necessary vocabulary to start a conversation going in the right direction. He knew so little about women that any conversation would surely lead to a proclamation by her that she loved him like a brother. Besides what could he have talked to her about? She was into poetry and music, and Allister, well his knowledge of music came from a common limerick called the Blacksmith's Wife. Certain things were done to the Blacksmith's wife that for some reason was set to rhyme and a catchy tune. He had taught it to the dwarf who had made different variations, some quite shocking. It was probably the biggest mistake of Allister's life.

"It is not good to take her name in vain. " Lelina said. "But, what is happening I believe is that Wynn and Morrigan are fighting about _something." _She said with that peculiar accent of hers that was both pretentious and caring.

Allister could guess what the fight was about. And for some inexplicable reason he found himself walking over to Morrigan's tent. Her tent was set far away from the group, a not so subtle statement that she was not part of them. In the beginning it had irked him, but he had grown accustomed to hardly speaking to her. In truth, he did not like her nor trust her. In fact, he wished the tent was much further, preferably on another continent.

"You old cat, 'Ts not your business to involve yourself in that business which is mine. T's none of your concern you old hag."

Allister winced. Morrigan was clearly upset, her eyes flashing with anger. She was indeed beautiful, with jet black raven hair and a woodland skin but her beauty reminded Allister of a winter diamond, cold and hard. It also sunk in water. He wondered if Morrigan would sink in water.

"Young lady, I shall not let someone like you speak to me in that manner."

"Oh so the old grandmother act does disappear, and now we are to see the claws are we not? And I see you have decided to call upon the assistance of the templar." She said, her finger shooting at Allister who winced by reflex, expecting to be doused in flames. " Tell me Allister, how will you slay the grand apostate, shall we fight and see who's blade draws first blood."

"I , what? I am not here to fight anyone, Morrigan. Well the darkspawn, but not…"

"Oh are you not? Then you are not allied with this slave, to bring me chains so that I can be in bondage."

"Slave? You are an apostate! I say this to you for your own good Morrigan, you do not know the dangers you venture into without the aid of mentors." Wynn shouted back, her voice shrill.

"Mentors? Is that what you call your jailors? Be a slave if you must, but I will not be forced into such bondage, not while there is breath in this body." She threatened, taking a step closer to Wynn.

_Holy shit. These two are about to cast some spells and blow me up with them. _"Ladies.."

"Do not lady me young man."

"Indeed, control your lackey Old woman."

"He is not my lackey, and the danger you represent is severe, how do you not understand?"

"The danger? T's your circle that was infiltrated by demons , while I have traversed the fade and into places you do not even know off and escaped unscathed." The air grew thick with violence, and Allister had no doubt that fireworks would soon follow.

"Enough." A voice came behind Alistar that startled him. Alion.

"Enough both of you, now is not the time to bicker about apostates and slavery."

Alion stood next to Allister looking grim and tired. Alion's evlish appearance always made Allister a little uneasy. Not that he had any prejudices against elves. Why in Redcliffe he was lower than an elf, being a bastard. It wasn't his sharp ears, angular feature or those silver eyes. No, it was the utter lack of beard or any stubble. How could you fight the Darkspawn without facial hair? How were they to take you seriously? The Grey Warden should impose a stubble requirement, he decided.

"This woman, my dear Grey Warden, has taken upon herself to bring down the wrath of the Circle. But of course , you are here now. Now this little girl is saved by her knight in shining armor, oh whatever would I have done had you not come." Morrigan said sarcastically.

"Indeed." Alion said staring with his jet black eyes at Morrigan. "Wynn. Now is not the time to discuss apostates."

"Is it not then? Is this how you will defeat the Arch-Demon, do the ends justify the means Alion?"

"I remember your classes well Wynn, but I am no child and you are no longer my teacher. This anger at Morrigan ends now."

"Ah, well now that the Warden has said so, it is clear to you is it not that this ends. Why, I saw a mountain that needed moving Warden , will you not speak to it next?" asked Morigan.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning Wynn here will hate me no matter what words you speak. There is only one way to settle this, I am afraid."

Wynn sighed. "I do not hate you. I do not know you , but I believe we put the quest in danger with you around. If the circle debacle has taught us something, is it not that we must be wary of unsupervised magic. All I ask is that you put yourself under the mentorship of the mages."

"I said enough." Said Alion softly, placing his body in between Morrigan and Wynn, his hand touching Morrigan's hand. "I will not have this conversation with you Wynn. Morrigan stays, and if you do not support my methods, you are of course welcome to leave."

"You threaten me with that. You think I will not leave as you dabble in prohibited practices." Wynn said sternly. "If that is the case then I will leave, and you may continue replacing evil with other evil."

There was a change in the winds, and Allister smelt burning wood. His pulse raced and a sudden horror descended upon him. "Everyone shut the bleeding fuck up." Alister said shocking himself. They all started at him stunned, momentarily forgetting their bickering. The burning wood became more sinister and he looked pointedly at Alion. Alion's eyes went wide as slow realization came to him.

"Fragging Darkspawn are here."

*****

The general marched on, his beady eyes scanning the area for the elf. He wanted the heart, to feel its blood as he sunk his teeth in. Some liked the heart of children, the innocent essence, but that was too sweet for the general. Others like the heart of women, but he found it to be weak and soft. He liked something bitter and hard, a Grey Warden's heart. That had true flavor, one that struck down their Arch-Demon. That was true power.

"Tell the men to leave the heart to me." He told his underling, who nodded with his green spotty bald head and ran to tell the others. They had about 30 men searching for this Grey Warden. Employing the best trackers they had found him holed up in some cave. Kill him, and glory would come. His name would be forever associated with the death of the elf that killed their god. Vengeance would be theirs.

The general gripped his long sword and walked to the mouth of the cave. Next to him was a large drop off, the ground clouded by the clouds. He held his hand to the sky and his minions became silent.

He nodded at the archers, and they inched towards the cave and ready to lose an arrow shower. They were the elite, and their aim was precise. The arrows would catch this murderer in his sleep and the general would feast. He would let his underlings have the rest of its body. But the Grey Warden's heart would be his.

"Fire!" He screamed, and arrows raced to the mouth of cave, each shrieking their own song as death descended down. Silence.

"Charge!" he screamed, and ten men ran towards the cave, their great feat shaking the ground. He expected that if the Grey Warden was still alive that these ten men would die first and possibly weaken the warden.

"Sir!" the Hurlock's voice quavered. "I think we have him." Looking inside he saw a figure under the blanket with blood seeping out. It was still. The general rushed in with some of his men, afraid that if given the chance others would eat the heart and he may be stripped of his command. Power was everything.

"Do not touch him!" the general ordered as his skeletal fingers tore the blanket away.

_A stuffed bag, filled with a blood pack. _The general tasted it. The elf's blood. Why is there….

"Do you think I've survived Darkspawn by being stupid?" The voice came from the darkness of the cave. The general looked wildly at the smooth faced elf staring coldly black who was hiding in the darkness. He was equipped in dark black armor that blended in the night, the elf's one hand holding a smooth silver blade and the other a circular shield with arrows sticking out.

"ATTACK!" the General, tried to scream but Alion's sword sliced the monsters jugular before the words escaped his mouth.

Alion braced himself for the first wave of the attack. One Hurlock hurled his axe at him and he ducked rolling under his legs, and sticking his sword in the monsters groin. Blood spurted out covering his eyes. _Fucking one down, how many to go? _ Three attacks came from above and he blocked all three with his shield, slashing at whatever he could with his blade. It drew blood and flesh, flowing out like a water fountain of death.

Alion was no stranger to outnumbered fights, but he was tired and exhausted. There would be no magic to aid him in this fight.

"Ugh" he received a kick in his back and he fell forward. An axe grazed his leg, and he buckled down. "Fucking darkspawn!" he screamed and slashed out connecting with a head. He stood, his eyes glowing silver, as he saw more Darkspawn rushing towards the cave. _Hold that entrance and he had a chance. But there were at least ten, fifteen Darkspawn in the cave itself. Maker's fucking breath. _

The cave was too small for all of them to attack at once, as only three or four could envelop him. Four Glenlocks, not the most elite form of Darkspawn but in his weakened state , four more than what he would have liked to handle. They snarled at him inching forward. They were _afraid of him, he had killed their god after all. _He snarled back and grinned wildly. "Which one you would like to feel this in their belly?" he screamed, spit flying out.

The bravest one crashed towards him, and Alion blocked the blow of the axe. The axe stuck in to the shield, but the edge did not break the interior. Confused, the Glenlock tried to pry it away but Alion struck his head with the hilt of his sword, the Glenlock's head cracking open like an egg.

The other three rushed in, one's foot catching Alion in the belly, the other's mace crashing against the shield denting it, and third's sword parried by Alion's sword. Alion planted his feet and quickly used his shield as a ram and crashed against the three. Like a blizzard he parried and thrust his sword at the three trying to force them back towards the cave. But others behind him pushed forward, their overall strength sending Alion back, his feet loosing traction.

There were too many. He could not fight all of them, the massive number of darkspawn crushed him back and he fought for breath. He would die here, he would die at the hands of the darkspawn and never see Morrigan.

He felt crushed by the weight and slashed his sword, each thrust brought blood but it could not push the tide back. _ He would never see his son or daughter. So cliché. _

He could not breathe, every breath felt like pushing cast iron. He dodged an attack and sidestepped another slash. He took both their lives with the sword cleanly slicing their heads. Blood hit the cave walls. Steel cut his stomach, but he ignored it and sliced at the transgressor. Alion hoped it died, but could not verify in the darkness of the cave.

The air shimmered, and he felt the magic emanating from someone. A spell was coming. A damn darkspawn magician would crush him right now. It would be over, he would never see her again.

_Fuck that. _He dodged another attack and reach inside himself as he had done so many times. He felt the magic stirring in him long dormant. _Come on you son of a bitch, work. _ He kept dodging and blocking attacks, his shield arm weakening from the blows. Snarls and yells came from the Hurlock and Glenlocks, their delight at the apparent victory.

"Argh" a sword cut his arm and he winced in pain. _I did not come this far to DIE! _With that he reached inside himself and pulled the magic. Like water breaking the damn, it flowed enveloping his body with radiant energy. He shone like a night star and felt the magic giving strength long forgotten. He looked at his hands and marveled at their sight. It had been a long time since the magic had responded to him like this.

The Darkspawn ceased their advance and stepped back looking confused at the Grey Warden who now shone like the moon in the darkness. He shimmered, his image fading in and out of reality. The Grey Warden laughed striking fear into the heart of the darkspawn.

"I am the Grey Warden" screamed Alion, and he sliced his sword. It neatly cut through their armor as if made of cotton. The Darkspawn fought back, but their thrusts did little to injure Alion. Each strike against him hit nothing but air. Alion cut down foe after foe, his blade and shield smashing all against him, blood spraying everywhere, his roar bringing fear to the darkspawn. He was a whirlwind of death, and he took his prizes in blood and life.

Still this could not continue, the magic would not last long. He was far too weak to maintain this form. Of the 30 or so of darkspawn only a few remained and he felt the magic ebbing away. Unable to cease his power from fading he used what little was left to cut down another beast. It fell and he staggered along with it coughing up blood, the magic now all but gone. The remaining Darkspawn sensing this, etched towards him stepping over their comrades. They half expected Alion to burst into holy flames.

Alion faltered and fell to his knees waving his sword. "Fragging Darkspawn." He said, his energy leaving his body as he fell forward face first into a pool of blood. _I guess today I die. _The air shimmered around him and the Darkspawn rushed to his fallen body.

_*****_

_Whistling, someone was whistling. _

"Ugh. What , what happened?"

"Do not move. You were injured." _Wynn was whistling? _

"I was? Yes, yes I was injured." Allister raised himself up slowly and for that he earned a rap on his head.

"Young man I said lie down and I meant it."

"Sorry mother." Allister said peeved. Wynn smiled and dressed his wounds humming a song. "You are quite happy, aren't you?" asked Allister.

"Am I? Well I suppose I am."

"What why? We were just attacked by darkspawn. " Allister looked at her with fear. "Did Morgain die?"

Wynn laughed out loud at that. "What no? My my you must think of me as a monster. No, Morrigan did not die. I have no wish to for anyone to die. Do you not remember the battle?"

Allister did remember some of it. He remembered the Darkspawn invading the camp, bunches of them attacking from every corner. Their monstrous features, their cold eyes and their growls, he remembered. He cut at those that he could reach as the others reached for their weapons and fought back. Still, it was blurry. He could not make out what happened exactly. "Um, no."

"Ah, well you, my once templar now Grey Warden friend, fought bravely. You killed quite a few enemies I must say."

"That is what I do. Kill quite a few. That was my nickname at the Templar school."

Wynn chucked and dressed his wounds. _Wait, she chuckled. _"Wynn, I feel like you are hiding something from me. Most people are disturbed after a fight with the dark spawn. No one chuckles. " _Maybe she's mentally ill. _

"D o not give me that look like I am some deranged old woman. But no, I do owe you an apology. An apology to all in the camp for acting like an old indignant lady. It is nice to find that even after all these years there is hope." She sighed. "During the attack, I was healing someone when I was struck down. Do you remember this?"

"uh no, I do not. But you are ok." _Except for the insane chuckling. Damn mages. _

"Yes, well you came to my defense and were also struck down." Allister frowned. "Do not worry, it does not affect your manliness. This beast was large, heavily armored and you were already injured. But you came to my aid with such chivalry."

_Wonderful, Allister. Your heroic story. _"So, you are happy I was struck down." That earned another rap on his head, this one a little lighter.

"No, well of all the people to come to our aid it was Morrigan. She blasted the beast with a spell and froze him solid. Then she became…a bear I think, and smashed him to pieces. It was quite gruesome actually." Wynn said smiling.

_Wonderful, Wynn is psychotic. _"I still fail to see why…"

"Well we were still surrounded, and then Alion came rushing in. He was fading and out of the Fade, with a sword and shield. Magic, I've never seen. He fought the beats back with Morrigan and, saved us. Both of them saved our lives. They looked quite the couple"

"Ah…" _I need to retire somewhere far far away from Wynn. _

"Morrigan could have let us die, but for all her boasting, she saved us. I am not saying I trust her. In fact I do not trust her. But it still makes me glad that I was wrong about her personality. She is not _all bad." _

"Some bad then. Definitely some bad."

"Indeed, some bad indeed." She paused. "Did you know that the Grey Warden is in love with her." Allister tried to keep shock from his face.

"Ah, you did not. I do not think he knows that either. But I could tell when he rushed, he was concerned for us, yes, but for her it was a different concern. It is not a good idea of course. She will use him for her own ends, that is her way. I can tell. But still it is good to see that in this day and age of death and destruction , love can exist."

Allister looked at Wynn whose happy countenance was beginning to be annoying. "Wynne, if you keep talking like this I may throw up."

"Indeed , now I must warn the Grey Warden, that this is not a good idea. Of course he will deny all of this. "

"So you will not leave?"

"No, no. I will stay. Whatever my feelings are, there is a blight to fight and I cannot be selfish."

"Ah I see." Allister laid back down and closed his eyes. Fight the blight he could do. Decipher the matters of the heart was left to other people. "Wynne, tell him not to trust her." He said lazily as he drifted to sleep.

"No one should trust her. She is after all still an apostate."

******

"T's a wonder you are here, you have come in search of the apostate and the witch of wild have you? You, ignoring my earnest warnings as if they were _suggestions." _

_Morrigan. _

She was standing in front of him, enveloped in a wild red robe that was a bit more demure than he remembered. Her face was still very beautiful, her face like a winter tempest. Damn, he was not ready for this. He felt like a child again, with his heart in his mouth and sweat coursing down his face. "Ah, I uh, suggestions?"

"Have you become Allister? Your eloquence has faded Grey Warden, with the passage of time as have your poweress. Are you not the Warden who dispatched the Arch-Demon? Yet t's a wonder that you actually needed my aid in your survival."

"There were 30 or so." He said lamely.

"Indeed, now answer my question."

He shook his head and looked around. He was lying in a somewhat soft bed covered with a thick white blanket. It smelled of lavender. Outside were the voices of birds and he felt the happiness of spring. If this was Frostback Mountain, then he had slept for quite some time.

And now Morrigan, _Morrigan, was here._

He had planned such an eloquent speech but words slipped from his tongue into an abyss.

"Um, not strong like before. " He coughed and pressed himself up. "That is to say , Morrigan I am not strong as before, I am weakened. But, you saved me?" He tried to smile.

She raised her eyebrow up. "Indeed, are you now stating the obvious? I can see that I saved you. After all it was I who had done the saving." She stood up and clasped her hands together. He had trouble focusing on her face.

"Yes, T's I that saved you, if we are to use that term. Though I must confess you are in more danger here than with any darkspawn. "

"I'd rather be here."

"Indeed that much is obvious. You struggled marvelously against the darkspawn with your display of pedestrian magic, and I thought of letting you die. It serves not a purpose to keep you alive, you see, having told you quite clearly you were not to follow."

He smiled. "I thought you were going to turn me into a toad."

"In to..a toad." She grudgingly smiled remembering old memories. "Indeed a toad would be too good for you Grey Warden. Very well, plead your case, I am fascinated so explain why I should not kill you. Why are you here and do not say you miss me or love me, it is too early in the morning for such puppy love sickness."

"I..am dying."

Morrigan face stood still. "Indeed we are all dying. Yes, I know the taint will take you earlier than others. Still you have lived a full life and you have at least 20 years left. But it is most interesting that you feel I should be informed of this obvious fact in person. Is it your purpose to relay obvious facts for the pleasure of others? Are you next going to tell me that the sky is blue?"

He was used to these barbs, it was these games he played with her many times before though she always won. Never that quick witted, he always stumbled in his response. Others were much cleverer but he suspected Morrigan enjoyed his stumbling.

"Maker damn it Morrigan I will be dead in soon, in a month or so."

"Oh? Have you sought a healer?"

"I…Morrigan I am dying from the taint. There is no healer that can cure me."

"What, so soon?" Her hands unclasped and fluttered around carelessly. "You are…you are mistaken the taint will take you in 20 or so years, not now. It is ..early."

"The taint , I do not say this with ego, but I was once quite powerful. And the taint has enveloped my power. It is feeding off it, like a parasite and I feel the calling every day. If I do not die soon, I will anyway become one of the darkspawn. My powers are weak, my heart beat failing and I feel death upon my door."

Morrigan looked down at the floor. It was a look he knew well, a look that he recognized as sadness. Yet there was firmness her face. Her lips were tight like stretched rose petals. "I .. I am truly sorry, but , but it is not an explanation why you are here. I did not give you an exception, did I? "

Anger flared up and Alion rose. "You did not give me an exception. Who the fuck you are to give me an exception? I needed to _understand _before I died. I do not care if you give me an exception."

"There is nothing for you to understand!" She screamed back. "The travels you have made are for nothing."

"You used me."

"I saved your life."

"Perhaps for your own end, you never did love me did you? It was all a ruse." Her face flattered and he felt cold vengeance sweep on him. "I was used to kill those that stood in your way, and then when my usefulness was done you, like Flemeth, flung me away without a care."

"Do not compare me to Flemeth. I am nothing like her." She said icily staring draggers at him,

"I thought you were different. Felemeth planned to take your power and you made me kill her. Then I acquiesced to give you a babe, who was a god. Now I lie dying and you .."

"Fine!" she screamed. " Enough! Do not tell me what I felt. Whatever it was, it was real. But you do not understand. You think love, this love conquers all. It conquers nothing. Power is important. Survival is important. That is what matters in this world.

Alion frowned deeply.

"Do not dare get upset with me, t's not I that made these rules."

Her stoic face had changed and there was a myriad of emotions running across. She sat next to him softly, her body leaning against him. He felt things he had long forgotten and tried to suppress them. Her voice grew soft.

"I will not indulge you in these romantic proclamations. You know how I felt. That was real. And I will explain to you why I left. It will make you none the happier, you are aware of this?"

"I am."

"You say you are, yet you will not be. The Arch-Demon was once an old god. These old gods were corrupted by the taint in the darkspawn and killed by the Grey Wardens. The same taint you have. You know this, I assume?"

Alion did.

"Soon there will be no more old gods, just the Maker and his utter idiocy. The old power will be gone forever. I could not let that happen." She said her voice smooth as silk.

He noticed her hand close to his and forced his eyes back to her. She did not seem to notice. "When you killed the Arch-Demon this old god was transferred to my son."

Alion blinked, and tried to force down his smile. _I have a son. _ This she noticed.

"Aye, yes you smiling fool. You have a son. But when the babe was in the womb it was corruptible, by your taint. It would become corrupt. By you being near me, the babe would change"

"It would turn into the Arch-Demon again?"

"I do not know what it would be. It would be something I had not planned for, is that not enough?"

" I…I understand. But , still it was not forever is it? Could you not have seen me after…Could we not see each other now?"

Her eyes flashed and she grinned wildly. "You do not understand. You will hate me for this. But I do not want you to see him. I do not want you to see me. He is my god to shape. If you were to find me, I would be forced to deal with your influence. Old gods are tricky and must be controlled carefully. And had you found me, you would influence him would you not? And I would lose my god to control. I cannot allow that." She said this as if she was stating a hard fact. "This is MY power, and my power alone."

"I..you left me for power?"

"Of course, I did. Love is a weakness, Alion. 'Ts not greater than the quest for survival."

She leaned close and looked into this eyes. He felt her breath on his face. "I am…I am not saying….I did.. Well, it does not matter. Now you know the truth. And you must leave..."

He felt a cold come over him, his heart firming up with resolve. All of this was a lie, this whole endeavor so that she could gain power. There was no truth in this. _Wynne was right, I was a fool. _ Quiet rage consumed him, and he felt some power coming back to him like reawakened energy.

He said nothing and toyed with the ring she had given him so long ago. He had worn in religiously for the past decade. It reminded him of her, he felt her next to him and it was a comfort. Yet, it was a lie. Wynn had been right so long ago. "You know, your ring, I had it with me for so long. It reminded me of us...no it reminded me of a lie."

She said nothing merely looking earnestly at him. He pulled the ring off with some difficulty and put it next to him. It lay softly on the bed.

"Alion" she whispered, her mask slipping off like a waterfall. ""Ts with that ring that I am reminded of you, do not leave it." Her voice was almost pleading.

He felt like a golem, stone and cold. "You are no longer in my life Witch of the Wild."

She winced at that. He had never called that before, not with that venom.

"T's a mistake, with…without it we will never know of each…other..it is our only connection." She said , emotion pouring out with each word. "Do not, I beg of you, do this. Alion, please." She whispered.

Nothing could be said and he closed his eyes remembering the old spells. There was nothing more that could be done here. All of this was a lie, and he had been a sucker to fall for such tall tales. The air shimmered, and he began to vanish.

"Alion!. No, take the ring" she whispered. "Take the ring." He was not sure, but he may have saw a dew drop shaped tear. Whose was it, it was unclear.

--------------

The Legion of the Dead and the Grey Warden attacked relentlessly at the Darkspawn that were underground. They had pushed back the Darkspawn past the Orgon Thai and further into the Deeproads. It was the courage of the Grey Warden, their new Paragon, they claimed that made this possible. A single warden on his death quest pushing so hard was proof that he was indeed a Paragon.

Alion knew better. He was desperately trying to die but the fucking Darkspawn would not oblige him. So he dug further in past the old Dwarven stone. Now Alion and the legion led the charge against a hovel of Genlocks, and he attacked with a dark purpose. The Darkspawn were drawn to him like mosquitoes to blood, the taint beckoning them. So they came in swarms and Alion cut them down like weeds.

"You fragging darkspawn, come to me!" he screamed, his bloodlust controlling him. Even the Legion of the Dead, the courageous dwarves that protected Ozomar against the Darkspawn , took a step back. He knew what they were thinking, the Grey Warden was suicidal.

Indeed he was.

Alion charged into a group of Darkspawn and jumped at the first one he could see. Midair he loped its head and somersaulted on the ground. Another Darkspawn reach at him, but Alion twisted out of reach and slammed his elbow into its hideous face. It's face crumbled like dirt, and blood slid out.

"Argh" Alion screamed, as an axe cut at his back. He fell to the ground and cleanly sliced the offenders knee cap . The thing collapsed and Alion ripped open its throat with his bare hands. The Legion of Dead ran towards him, blood lust in their voices and picked him up.

"We will accompany you Paragon into the abyss. It would be our honor to die in your last charge. "

Alion said nothing and pushed the dwarf away. _Fuck everyone. _He limped towards the mass hordes of Darkspawn that descended on him and let out a primal scream. _Fuck it all. _

******

A pain shoot through Morrigan and she fell to the ground. The feeling was so sudden that she had no time to prepare of it_. _Filled with a sudden emptiness, she knew that he had left this world despite the ring. A cold wind struck at her throat and she choked in grief. _Alion. _For the first time in her life, she sobbed, her back heaving in pain. _It hurts. _

She heard feet run at her and she quickly wiped her eyes and stood up. A small boy of age 10 came running at her with brown hair and hazel eyes. He looked at her with those big eyes. "What's wrong momma?"

"T's nothing , but a fall. A small scratch." She sat back down and tried to breathe normally.

"Momma, you are lying."

"Oh is that right son, and since when has mother lied to you?" she said distracted. Perhaps it was the distraction but she felt him slip out of her power.

"Mother." His voice changed, jolting Morrigan out of her reverie. "You made a sacrifice did you not? To control me you chose power. But you are trying to control a typhoon with your bare hands. Morrigan, you sacrifice was in utter vain" The boy laughed. "Tell me did he know you were so power hungry?"

"What trickery is this?" Morrigan asked. She tasted fear for the first time, old ancient fear.

"Do not worry, I will not take control just yet. There is still time. But I did enjoy your methods of absolute control. Isolation? Woman, I am a God. Your ways will not work on me. Still I do love the sacrifice you made. It is enjoyable to me to see the Maker's creation struggle. " The boy sighed. " I cannot be here for long, so you may raise this thing until I deemed it fit to fully reside in. But mark these words, you silly witch, I will not be controlled. So enjoy your illusion for now. And shed those futile tears."

Morrigan sat there, her face the color of white as her world went dry. She felt it leave and the winds calmed.

"Momma, are you lying?"

"No, no son. Mother is not lying." She replied trying to maintain a semblance of control.

"Ok" he said loudly smiling with innocence and ran to play in the grass.

Terror gripped Morrigan tightly.


End file.
